Igniros
The Igniros tribe is made by Polluted Kickoo, the tribe lives in a volcanic terrain. It's the first tribe that is made by the Photoshop master Polluted Kickoo. They start with a modified Mining tech. Description The igniros are the counterpart of the aquarion. They rose from the ashes of an volcanic eruption and wish to conquer the land they are most vulnerable in... THE OCEAN! History The ash fields weren't always this way. Before the Igniros were these people who lived in a lush valley surrounded by mountains, they were very divided amongst each other and never united to become a real tribe. They built great ziggurats and mined precious ore from the mountains. Suddenly, the mountains surrounding them exploded, lighting up the night. They weren't able to escape because the mountains blocked every passage out, they all burned alive and buried under countless layers of ash that killed nearly everything not made of stone. After many years some braved explorers led an expedition into the long abandoned ash fields and found the Igniros, fire made flesh. Nobody knows if the Igniros are the reanimated corpses of the original people or if they are their own tribe, but the only thing left of those people are their ziggurats which the Igniros now use for ceremonies honoring all of their past leaders. Appearance Design * Mountains: ash piles * Volcanoes: stratovolcanoes * Forests: ash trees * Fields: ash * Animal: magma salamander * Fruit: charred berries * Spawn rates: because they live in such an environment as this, forests, game, and fruit are scarce. * Troop appearance: ash skin with fiery eyes, where's orc helmets from LoTR. * Color: Rust red Quest buildings * Gate of power: Wierd steampunk gear gate * Park of fortune: similar to vengir but with ash trees * Eye of god: should look something like the eye of morder on top of a dark tower. * Tower of wisdom: giant steampunk Clock tower. * Emperors tomb: Giant ziggurat with molten gold cascading down the sides, with a giant pot of it at the top. Language Contrary to what you might believe, the igniros' language is spoken more elegantly. The other tribes assume they are evil and have some barbaric language because they live in the volcanic ash fields. These would be some of their syllables. koes lor a iz ta mir hal noles kash rome har Here are some examples for city names: * Koeslor * Kashmir * Iztahar * Lormir As you can probably tell, their city names are somewhat reminiscient of persian and arabian cities. This is part of their Lore. Nature/Alignment The Igniros are generally quite neutral, they tend to act more friendly to the more peaceful tribes like the Ai-mo but they absolutely hate the Aquarion and to a lesser extent, the Kickoo (the Kickoo complain about the pollution) the Igniros also like the Vengirs because these two tribes see many similarities between the each other, most other tribes don't like them for unjustified reasons, similar land, etc, the only difference is their enemy, the Igniros hate the Aquarion but the Vengirs hate everyone else. Gameplay Special tribe abilities: depending on size of map and number of players, a set amount of volcanoes spawn in the igniros' lands (not sure if they should be gaurenteed to start with one in their capital) the igniros are able to build geothermal plants on these volcanoes for free, they are the same as mines but require no tech or stars to build. The igniros, being the most industrial tribe have riflemen and cannons which replace archers and catapults. Starts with mining. Geothermal plants Geothermal plants can be built for 3 stars and give two population, but they can only be built on volcanoes which you only get a limited amount of. Special troops Riflemen: Their Archers are replaced with riflemen wielding powerful muskets. The powerful gun gives them a special ability: Penetrate. Penetrate allows them to bypass the added defense of city walls and shields, making them better at taking defended cities. Cannon: Their catapults are replaced with cannons which are the same as catapults but with the same ability as the riflemen. The igniros' giants should look like bronze steampunk golems. These bronze automatons the same as your usual giant but have the pentrate ability as well making them powerful, wall smashing, anti-trump supporters.